


父亲的遗产

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 搞小妈非常非常短非常非常ooc慎入





	父亲的遗产

在父亲的葬礼上内马尔又一次见到了卡卡。

 

那婊子一本正经地穿着丧服，走在队伍的最后面。他脸色苍白眼角微红，倒真生出了几分悲戚的味道。

 

只有内马尔知道，他尊敬的继母大人是怎么在丈夫死后三天就爬上继子的床的。而他哭红的眼角也不全是为了他的丈夫——

 

葬礼开始前内马尔将卡卡亲昵地拥在怀里，体贴地安慰着继母，手指却有意无意地滑过昨晚被过度蹂躏过的胸乳。

 

“晚上去父亲的房间等我。”他在他耳边说。

 

他终于要彻底继承父亲的遗产了。


End file.
